


i got you on my mind (but my heart don't understand)

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bring Back 90 Day Fiancé TLC, But At A Party, CEO / Boss!Seungcheol, Data Analyst!Jisoo, Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Intense Crushes, Jisoo is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Seungcheol is Smooth, Wonwoo is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: falling in love is supposed to be so simple, according to the storybooks.but jisoo learns its faults the hard way when he falls for his supermodel-of-a-boss, seungcheol.now his brain is having a meltdown and he can’t seem to concentrate because of that gummy smile paired with those chocolate truffle eyes —who even allowed for that to be a legal pairing?— and it gets even worse when his boss begins to notice that he's been slacking.





	i got you on my mind (but my heart don't understand)

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in late 2018 i think and i rediscovered it recently and found its potential again! \\._./ i hope you guys enjoy this, its a lil longer than my usual 2/3k stuff
> 
> now playing - on my mind by ellie goulding

jisoo bashed his head against the keyboard for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.

it was only eleven thirty in the morning, to add insult to injury.

some may pass his stress off as insanity from the insane workload - which could be true, his madness sessions have left him behind on his work for a long mile, and it wasn’t long until someone was going to pick up on it; some may say that it’s his lack of outdoor air - mostly because the only time jisoo goes outside was when he travels from the train station to the towering office blocks he decided to work in everyday; some may assume that jisoo was just tired - which was also true, his mind kept him awake thinking about a specific conversation yesterday that left him feeling like an unsettled jelly.

but none of those were exactly the truth.

the truth was inevitable. there was no doubt that he would encounter this pain because every day the pain was in his office. the pain that made his heart fizz and explode like potassium in water, the pain that released a swarm of butterflies from the netted linings of the organ when he was faced with it, the pain that was causing him to bang his head against the keyboard at this moment in time and mess up all of his work with random combinations of words.

that pain just happened to be the last person he could escape from.  
his boss, choi seungcheol.

mr perfect, sitting pretty in his office across from jisoo’s desk (flawless view if you ask him), solely existed to haunt jisoo, remind him everyday that he’s not his, and that there’s little chance of him ever being his. whether that was because seungcheol was straight or whether he was into buff northern english lads, jisoo had no idea. who let seungcheol roam the earth with such beautiful lips, where two northern cardinals were perched delicately below his nose, brightening his vampire-styled body? if myths were reality, jisoo wouldn’t think a second before donating a pint of his blood to his boss, because an entity such as himself deserves to be preserved for as long as possible. his eyes and eyebrows gave him a manly character, one of a prince that would scale a tower to reach the damsel in distress.

sometimes, jisoo would imagine himself as the damsel, being given the kiss of life by seungcheol when he reached where he was locked away. but, for some reason, his dream would always be cut off before their lips can meet, and it make him quite upset. even his unconscious brain was telling him that he had no chance!

it wasn’t his fault that he happened to fall for him. he blames the fact that jeonghan - the person who referred him to the job vacancy in the company - failed to mention how much of a hunk the boss happened to be and how he was exactly jisoo’s type in every shape and form. he was charming, kind, selfless, had a good sense of humour, extremely cute, and smoother than butter gliding across hot toast. jisoo couldn’t think of anyone more perfect than choi seungcheol - even his childhood crush of zac efron couldn’t compare to the man that now occupied his dreams!

it’s just a little bit unfortunate, because jisoo didn’t know if he felt the same attraction to the same sex, let alone if he felt the same attraction to him.

maybe seungcheol was into people with a little bit more muscle on their bones - for he was often caught talking to mingyu from human resources - or maybe he was into people who could play hard to get rather than those who were just too scared to speak up - for jeonghan from marketing was a key part of seungcheol’s schedule of people to speak to.

jisoo was skinnier than the average boy, and less talkative than a ready salted crisp. from what he could see, he doubted that he was anywhere near seungcheol’s ideal type, seeing as he never seemed to have those daily conversations with him unless it was about how he was slacking once again and that he needs to sort out the problem - which is pretty ironic seeing as he’s the source of trouble. hell, seungcheol might even have a partner, and he just decided to not share that information with the rest of the office. if that was the case, then jisoo would have to run back to his californian church in order to drown himself in holy water immediately. his thoughts about seungcheol were better suited to a specific trilogy of films in which he didn’t want to tell anyone about, and that no one would be delighted to hear nonetheless. if anyone in his office found out about his brain, then he might as well consider moving to uganda and changing his name to abraham knuckleton.

 _‘goddammit choi seungcheol’_ , he thought to himself, _‘why were you doing this to me?’_

“maybe because it’s your job.”

that moving away idea started to sound pretty likeable at this moment in time.

no way was choi seungcheol, ceo of pledis superstores, standing beside him as jisoo had a mental breakdown by his computer about his incredibly supermodel-attractive boss and how he wanted that beautiful man to be his and his alone. isn’t that brilliant? jisoo looked up to see the perplexed yet still sparkling eyes where the chuckle escaped from, and immediately looked away and back to the screen, where his head had formed new numbers such as ‘98&/&:!ansj99’ and ‘ghsnso02927::!’mk’ amongst the data he was supposed to sort out.

he remained silent, and allowed seungcheol to speak first.

“is everything alright jisoo? you’ve always been a bit off the beaten track, but it’s gotten worse over time.” seungcheol began, scratching his head. jisoo continued to stare mindlessly at the monitor. “do you want to talk about anything? is anything going on at home that you need help with? you don’t have to suffer through any romantic troubles alone, you know that don’t you?”

“sir, i’m single.”

“just making sure.” seungcheol rested his head on top of the cubicle divider, his arm keeping himself from discomfort. he looked so adorable. “ but you do realise if things get worse, we’re going to have to have a meeting, and human resources might have to get involved.” jisoo nodded in response, pretending to type something important into his computer to show seungcheol that he comprehended everything.

“i’ll try to keep concentrated, it’s just a lot of numbers making my head hurt for some reason. i’ll sort it out.”

seungcheol began to walk away, ruffling jisoo’s pink hair in the process. he smiled widely, melting jisoo’s heart with the joyful heat radiating from the man in front of him. “you’re so cute, jisoo-ah.”

as seungcheol walked around the corner, jisoo held his head up with his hands to avoid himself from smashing his head through his oakwood desk. seungcheol said _he_ was cute! it probably meant nothing and the boss probably threw those compliments around like sweets on halloween night but nonetheless seungcheol called him specifically cute! it was a miracle that in some shape or form, seungcheol found something to find cute about jisoo in order to point it out to him. what could it be though? was it his hair? his eyes? his voice?

many things about choi seungcheol were a mystery in the headquarters office, and jisoo would just have to wait his turn to uncover the secrets of the ceo.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

it was a little bit blurry how the whole thing started.

the last time jisoo could remember being sober that very night was during a certain duran duran song, the pulse of the synthesiser overwhelming his brain as he tried to keep his vision steady at the bar. he hated parties with a passion, with too many bodies colliding in so little time, and drunken hands roaming around his body and touching areas that he wasn’t ready to just share with any old person. his comfort zone was back at home, snuggling up with his rescue kitten, rocket, with reruns of 90 day fiancé murmuring in the background, and in a good five mile radius away from any pub or club. but _no_ , apparently he had to attend this office party or else soonyoung would bug him about his unfortunate loss until his retirement (which, disappointingly, was a while in waiting).

the entire room was packed with young men and women dancing to the eighties’ drum beat, with excessive shouting of the catchy lyrics drowning out the original tune. the bartender decided to leave jisoo alone with his red wine, realising that the data analyst wasn’t down to talk like other people in the vicinity. jisoo couldn’t help it, his mind was too occupied with other thoughts, such as whether the convenience store has rocket’s favourite salmon, or if he’ll be able to watch that episode about eddie and his mexican babe tomorrow morning, or _why the hell choi seungcheol is wearing tight leather pants to an office party._

okay yes, he himself was wearing suspenders and that wasn’t usually something you would see on a person at such a party. but around professional colleagues, was it really appropriate to wear such skin-hugging clothing? especially when you’re hotter than the greek gods of beauty? maybe he gave himself leeway as the boss, but jisoo was still completely lost for words at how incredibly flawless seungcheol happened to look - and jisoo thought he had already reached the optimum on the perfectness chart! surely this amount of beauty was remotely impossible to achieve, and surely this was just the small sips of wine he had taken in mixing with his bloodstream.

(they definitely weren’t the cause of jisoo’s lack of mental control, but he liked to tell himself these white lies to make himself feel that little bit better on the inside).

he really did try to divert his attention away from his boss, returning to the recap of yesterday’s binge session in his mind. but for some reason, all his mind could think about was that heavenly body trapped behind the restrictive clothing, with those golden brown eyes twinkling at him innocently whilst the rest of his body radiated a delectable sort of sin that left jisoo drooling helplessly, begging to know what really lied within the treasure trove forged of leather. a man that wasn’t his was all that he happened to want, and although he knew that seungcheol most definitely didn’t reciprocate his intense emotions, jisoo still couldn’t stop himself from bathing in the thought of his boss’ lips burning marks into his untainted skin, melting into one another as the older called out his name so sensually—

“jisoo-yah!”

damn this stupid office party. damn this annoying song that forced _him_ away from the dance floor. damn soonyoung for not attending the gym this week which resulted in him not having the strength to keep _him_ away from jisoo’s aching head. last but not least: damn choi seungcheol and his flawless everything.

of course he was walking this way; he’s never been one to leave anyone out of a conversation, being like a giant teddy that no one can ever hate and that everyone willingly follows. so when he saw jisoo sitting all alone, some sort of voice must’ve gone off in his head to alert him to head over to the lonely data analyst. whilst jisoo? alarm bells and sirens were causing havoc to erupt in his mind, leaving him literally lost for words when seungcheol sat down on one of the squeaky bar stools.

“oh! uhm hi...hi sir.” he spurted out before mentally slapping himself; that would go down in the history books as one of the most awkward ways to greet your crush.

seungcheol nonetheless grinned widely as jisoo’s face blistered with a deep blush, “you don’t need to call me sir, soo, just call me seungcheol.” jisoo nodded as seungcheol took a gulp of his soju following his sentence, sighing from refreshment as soon as his bottle landed on the countertop. “anyways, why aren’t you up on the dancefloor with everybody else? i hate seeing you all sad and alone.”

jisoo shrugged his shoulders, nearly knocking his wine glass over with his hands in the process. “i guess i’m not really one for dancing,”

“then i suddenly hate it too.” he responded, unconsciously twirling the soju bottle in between his fingers. “you need some company, so i shall bring the company to you in the form of yours truly.” seungcheol relaxed on the stool, his legs spread apart and giving the pants a run for their money, as his free hand rested down on the countertop, drumming the familiar duran duran hook into the mahogany with his nails. jisoo gulped heavily and tensed as seungcheol looked up and directly into the data analyst’s eyes. “now, do you wanna do some shots?”

warning signs were going off in his head, because jisoo had never been drunk before. yeah, he’s gotten a bit tipsy when home alone after a long day at work, but never to the point where he’s stumbling and doing things he would definitely regret in the morning after - and shots were the perfect drink to make the drinker hammered in a short amount of time. “shots? sir - i mean, seungcheol - isn’t this an office party?”

seungcheol chuckled vociferously, assumedly at jisoo’s innocence to partying. “jeonghan from finance is making all of this seem more like a strip club than a casual get together, so i’m sure some shots won’t hurt us.”

jisoo gulped, watching his boss wave over to the bored bartender to gain his attention. this wasn’t like either of them - he never imagined seungcheol to be so eager to spend time with a singular colleague, nor to be so kind yet so striking simultaneously, and he didn’t expect himself to be so willing to follow seungcheol’s lead despite them plunging into a pool he’s never swam in before. yet, he still let seungcheol take him by the hand and show him this new experience that he’s been so hesitant to ever experience.

“...is it bad that i’ve never done shots before?”

seungcheol gasped in an exaggerated way that seemed so cute to the point where jisoo thought he was going to melt from the warmth in his heart. how can a man look so sensual yet act so childish simultaneously? none of this added up in jisoo’s head, yet - nevertheless - he let seungcheol carry on. “okay now we’re _definitely_ doing shots, no take-backs. you, hong jisoo, have not lived until you have had a shot battle. did you not go to college?”

nostalgic thoughts of his draining time at university flooded his mind, memories of all-nighters pulled to complete essays and arguments with his economics professor because ‘ _no sir, i never copied this from wikipedia, i just have a very extensive vocabulary._ ’ those three years weren’t the most exciting of his life, and nor has his life been very fulfilling since, but does he regret wasting his youth for the gain of knowledge?

...well, honestly, yes. but that was in the past now, he didn’t have time to dwell on his pitiful adolescence when seungcheol was in front of him and making his heart flutter like a crushing schoolboy.

“i more or less stayed in my dorm or a coffee shop and studied, i’m not really a reckless person, seungcheol.”

his boss took jisoo’s soft fingers and laced him them with his own, smirking as he brought all of his attention back onto jisoo. “then, my dear jisoo, i am going to make this the wildest night of your entire life.”

and so, he submitted to the row of tiny glasses in front of him, abandoning the lukewarm glass of wine now sitting alone at the bar.

the music seemed to get louder with each shot sliding down his throat, a burning warmth causing flames to erupt in his throat and spread like wildfire through his veins. no one was turning up the volume yet all jisoo could hear was the voices of the singers who seemed to be shouting their words rather than singing - but the data analyst didn’t seem to care anymore.

he was more interested in the guy in front of him: the one with the tattoos he used to hide underneath his blazer that danced upon his collarbone, each one with a different story to announce about themselves; the one with the goofy dance moves, who kept on tripping over his own two feet which left jisoo keeling over in giggles and almost caused him to fall off of the unstable stool; the one with a clearer vision of the stars within his eyes than a modern telescope, and who had a set of ruby lips that jisoo wanted to desperately steal for himself and himself alone, and who sparkled brighter under the dim lighting of the bar than an eighties singer on national television.

the more drunk he became, the more he craved the sweet taste of the man in front of him, both of them losing all sense of sobriety as they continued to drink vodka and tequila and all different sorts of alcohol jisoo didn’t even know existed. as time passed, they became closer mentally and somehow physically, with their stools constantly inching closer and their bodies making contact to the point where not even microscopic cells could fit in between the pair of them.

jisoo didn’t realise he was the clingy drunk.

before he knew it, seungcheol was breathing into his ear, causing vibrations to rush throughout his body as the older tried to find the right words to say in his hazy brain.

“you look beautiful here, but i bet you’d be even more beautiful underneath me.”

and jisoo couldn’t help but cave, because those shots made him feel more boisterous than his rebellious six year old phase.

“you wanna test that?”

just before they did something way too risky in front of their work colleagues, seungcheol held onto jisoo’s suspenders as if they were the wheel of a racing car, and steered the younger male off of the seat and out of the bar doors, catching jisoo if he happened to trip up over dancing feet or stool legs (and catching a quick kiss on the data analyst’s lips). as they awaited for a cab to pull up, seungcheol’s eager lips couldn’t wait until they were in a room to start devouring jisoo’s own, stumbling back and forth on the pavement as their tongues danced in each other’s mouths. seungcheol’s hands had somehow made their way down to his hips, the heat causing his body to flare up and set him completely on fire, burning under seungcheol’s touch. as jisoo curled his fingers into the fluffy ruffles of seungcheol’s dark chocolate strands, he tugged the older male closer, pleading for a closer contact with a whine following shortly after to confirm his need. if only he wasn’t intoxicated, then maybe he would treasure this a little bit more, but drunk jisoo couldn’t care less about time, he just craved this butterscotch taste that seemed to intensify as they deepened the kiss further.

the taxi driver had to honk his horn to gain their attention, as the pair of them had drowned out the sound of dog walkers playing with their pooches on the pavement, and the shouts of their friends over the muffled amy winehouse song that the playlist had shuffled to, all to completely focus their attention on the other’s hums and grunts. taking jisoo’s suspender into his grasp once again, with the younger dangling off of the arm of the other, seungcheol tugged the clingy male through the car door, and they both struggled with their seatbelts before attaching themselves by the lips once again, the uber driver speeding off to their location and trying not to groan at yet another drunk couple in the back of his car. the pair didn’t seem to care nonetheless, with seungcheol now running his rough hand against jisoo’s leg as the latter nipped at his boss’ bottom lip. so much passion was being released in such a short period of time to the point where jisoo didn’t even feel like he was drunk off of the shots anymore, but off of the euphoria of the situation. he could barely process the situation because seungcheol’s fingers are travelling around his thigh and everything was too much to handle all at once as he gripped onto seungcheol’s collar and began to yank it down.

but then the car pulled to a stop, and seungcheol detached himself from jisoo to unplug his seatbelt. the younger whined a bit too loudly for the taxi driver’s liking, mostly because he definitely wasn’t getting paid enough for jobs like this, but the couple in the back seat didn’t seem to care nonetheless, seungcheol reaching to grab a couple of items from the large stash of objects stored in the bags attached to the passenger seat as jisoo shuffled out of the car rapidly. after thanking the driver, the younger reattached himself to seungcheol’s body as they stumbled into the hotel lobby, biting and kissing his neck like a hungry woodpecker as they tried to identify the reception desk. a groan of pain from the older signalled their arrival.

jisoo didn’t pay attention to his boss trying to get his credit card from his back pocket, rather he focused on be an eager nuisance to the older, letting his drunken mind take the wheel with his emotions instead of taking a logical route like the sober jisoo would’ve followed through with. a sober jisoo would stand and wait patiently until they were together in private; a sober jisoo would’ve apologised profusely to the cab driver in exchange to their excessive snogging in the back seat of his car; a sober jisoo would’ve planned everything out strategically rather than following the wind.

but a sober jisoo wouldn’t have agreed to seungcheol’s advance in the musky bar; a sober jisoo wouldn’t have made seungcheol into putty in his arms and begging for more and more needlessly; a sober jisoo wouldn’t have ended up in a hotel that he could never afford with a man he thought he could never have because he didn’t believe it was possible. a sober jisoo would be at home instead, wasting away with the blazing television melting his skin when he could have seungcheol’s hands burning against his waist and arms and cheeks all in a single moment.

maybe getting drunk was a good decision.  
thank you, kwon soonyoung!

after the elevator ride that didn’t seem to last for years - unlike the romance novels used to state (but maybe that was because he had seungcheol’s body and lips and voice to occupy his time) - they heedlessly scanned the key card against the door and let themselves in, barely taking time to notice the wall of windows in the penthouse suite as jisoo was pressed against plaster barrier between the hallway and the bathroom, holding onto his breath as seungcheol made his mark on jisoo’s neck - similar to the mark he made on his heart. so many people could see them down below - drunkards coming home after a night of celebration, or professionals finishing their late shift at work - all of them would be exposed to their acts on the seventeenth floor, yet jisoo didn’t seem to care less, with seungcheol giving him all the attention he could ever desire and more.

this was a new kind of heaven, one that burned like hell yet still felt so blissful to live within.

“why didn’t you take me back to your house?” jisoo spoke between breaths, “this isn’t very gentlemanly of you.”

seungcheol replaced his lips on the latter’s chin with his gentle fingers, looking up at the data analyst as if he was the rarest jewel on earth - wanted by all but belonging only to him. “well, i can’t be asked to clean after what’s gonna happen tonight.”

“you’re not going to be a very good husband, are you? slacking off of cleaning up for your lover, not a good impression.” a smirk crawled up jisoo’s cheek much like his hand climbing up seungcheol’s chest, pressing against the hive of butterflies forming in the older’s stomach from the dreamy feeling of jisoo against his body. the younger could reciprocate the emotion.

“i’m sure, with what i’m bringing to the table, you’re gonna be begging on your knees to be mine after tonight, jisoo.” seungcheol followed in suit, carefully drawing out jisoo’s features with his finger - the sharp jawline, the prominent collarbone, the smooth stomach.

the sober jisoo would be flustered, itching to push seungcheol off of him and run far _far_ away from all of this, hoping to forget that this ever happened in history, because seungcheol could never like an insignificant guy like himself.

but the drunk jisoo was different. he could see this new side of seungcheol and could feel the love radiating hastily from the older’s skin, and he never wanted to leave this moment, where he was floating alone on cloud nine with the man of his fantasies - and the fact that it was a reality made it still feel all the more mystical.

drunk jisoo could never back down a moment like this, not where he finally felt loved and treasured by someone who requited his emotions at long last.

and so he didn’t back down. instead, his smirk widened, and his grip on seungcheol’s hips tightened.

“prove it then, mr choi.”

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

was this déjà vu?

the feeling of his head bashing against the keyboard was always a familiar pain to the data analyst, but this reoccurring action was happening so often now that he probably had the word ‘qwerty’ engraved onto his forehead because of it.

this time, though, it wasn’t over the insanely handsome boss that he would crush over for hours on end. it was because he could still remember every single minute of last friday night, and he could still feel the sting of seungcheol’s hands against his body (and the animalistic sex - how could he forgot such an important factor?). not only that, but the fact that he left before seungcheol could wake up with heavy, love-filled eyes and whisper a good morning into his ear made him want to punch his monitor. how much of an idiot could he be in a single few hours? the mystery as to whether seungcheol really did mean what he said or whether he just wanted to get away from the frustration of his colleagues lingered in the fog of the office, and the fact that seungcheol now closed the blinds surrounding his office made things even more peculiar.

if friday night showed him anything, it told him that he really was in love with choi seungcheol. with the kindness in his sobriety, and the playful attitude of his drunkenness, everything about him was stunning and so amazingly perfect, almost seeming like a fairytale prince rather than a ceo of a large company in seoul. his fantasies grew wilder as the weekend carried on, growing from snippets of their future to full length reencounters with their past moments, and it left his head filled with lust but his stomach knotted with butterflies.

he had been avoiding seungcheol ever since, dodging through other doors if he’s spotted in a corridor, hiding his face behind his cubicle walls if he walks past, anything and everything to avoid the man. but he knew at some point in time, his suspicious attitude would be picked up by someone (he thought to assumed that it would be jeonghan who would’ve grassed him up, the stupid devil) - and that had to be today.

“mr choi wants to see you, jisoo.” wonwoo, seungcheol’s personal assistant, declared blankly to his face, causing a thick cloud of tension to drop in the office. “it seemed important.”

gulping back his fear, he gave a weak smile to the pa, before pushing out from his desk and standing up, slow-walking over to the glass door in front of him and gently knocking three times on the glass door. there was no way he was going to be able to avoid this problem forever, so maybe it would just be best to confront the situation head on and then forget about it completely. even if it was just a fling to seungcheol, then jisoo could push aside his emotions and put them to good use - to cry for the desperate guy on 90 day fiancé, or to sob at his cat for being the most adorable living thing on earth.

as he peered out from the door, a small gasp pierced through the air, seeing seungcheol’s lips forming a small ‘o’ as he noticed the arrival to his office. okay, maybe seungcheol took the top spot for the most adorable thing on earth instead, but that didn’t make jisoo’s kind stray from the fact that seungcheol looked really good with tousled hair and a plain white button-down. it was going to be really hard to take rejection if that’s what seungcheol intended, but jisoo knew he had to just bite the bullet this once and take the news like a man, even though he still felt like a giddy child whenever they made eye contact.

he rushed to sit down, the overwhelming silence swallowing them both whole as the door shut as soon as jisoo had abandoned it. you would barely be able to tell that these were the two boisterous men laughing and kissing on friday night, because now they both looked as if they had just seen a ghost, their gazes frozen on one another and their bodies as stiff as ice. the only obvious noise was the slow inhales of oxygen as they awaited a response, their brains running wild as they tried to piece together a response.

“look,” they both began simultaneously, causing them both to flush pink.

jisoo immediately stuttered, “you can go first.”

the older seemed conflicted, trying to stay polite despite wanting to say something desperately. nonetheless, he followed jisoo’s reply.

“look, jisoo.” seungcheol began, “i don’t mind if you thought that whatever happened on friday was just a one night stand or something of the like, but i thought it would be best - maybe not for you, but for me - to tell you that i … i just can’t stop thinking about it … about us … about you.” he never thought he’d see the stern, confident boss stumble so easily over something like love, yet here seungcheol was, blushing wildly and becoming weak over the data analyst, which in turn made the latter weak too. “it’s not even about what happened in the bedroom - although it can’t be pushed aside - it’s about you and your laugh and your smile and your eyes and how i adore you both drunk and sober even though you might as well be two different people. i’m completely smitten, and if i didn’t get my feelings out before now, then i might’ve spontaneously combusted, because i really like you. in fact, i love you, hong jisoo.”

to say the younger was taken aback was an understatement, he could even feel tears barricading the rims of his eyes because of the shock. seungcheol likes him back? _the_ choi seungcheol, who he thought was completely off limits and out of his league, liked _him_ back? jisoo pinched his thigh discreetly. this wasn’t a dream. he thought his heart was going to implode from how fast it was beating in his chest, his blood pressure speeds outdoing even the top race drivers because he was wrong, choi seungcheol loved him and he liked choi seungcheol and maybe jisoo could stop bashing his head against the keyboard once and for all.

“that’s kind of relieving, i was going to ask if you thought it was a one night stand because … it definitely wasn’t one to me. mayhaps i’ve had a small crush on you for the last … god knows how many years we’ve worked together? and friday night just confirmed everything for me.” both of their faces had grins permanently plastered on top of their cheeks, the tension being magically lifted from the happiness in the air. “i love you too, seungcheol. i love you so so much and i really want to call you mine … so, can i?”

seungcheol seemed to clear his throat, gleefully pushing himself out from under his desk and jumping out of his office chair as if he were standing on springs. each step he took had a subtle skip within it, and it made jisoo subtly swoon in return. if the older didn’t reciprocate his feelings, then jisoo didn’t know how he would be able to uphold his desperate heart. seungcheol took ahold of jisoo’s hands, lifting him up delicately off of the armchair, acting as if he were an artifact rather than a breathing human. he could add that to the excessive list of ‘ _reasons to absolutely adore choi seungcheol’_ , which currently could wrap around seoul five times and still have some length left over.

“soo, don’t do this because i’m your boss and you want to make me happy or anything like that,” he iterated, staring lovingly into jisoo’s eyes in a way that the data analyst hadn’t seen before on romantic shows and movies (and _most definitely_ not on 90 day fiancé). “because i want you to be happy in a relationship like this. if you’re not comfortable then tell me please, i don’t want to make you sad jisoo when all i want is to see your true smile again.”

a sort of guilt and distraught slowly dripped from his lips, despite a smile still masked the entirety of his fears. jisoo’s heart really was going to implode if seungcheol doesn’t get that goddamn pout off of his lips, the one that made him want to melt into a puddle because of how insanely flustered it made the younger feel whenever it was executed. but seungcheol thought that he wasn’t going to be happy, when even the older calling him cute would make jisoo’s day feel complete? jisoo couldn’t help but cackle. “of course i’m being serious, you big dummy! if i didn’t then why do you think i’ve been bashing my head against the keyboard all day every day? that was your fault, silly!”

a light switched on inside seungcheol’s mind, causing the boss to leap on the spot and squeeze jisoo’s hands even tighter, which resembled the acts of an overly excited toddler on christmas. “so you did need romantic help!” he continued to hold his grin, as did jisoo, despite both of their jaws beginning to ache. _this news was worth the pain._

“but in a different way.” that confidence was back for some reason, and he hadn’t touched a single container of alcohol since the party. he didn’t mind though, because it managed to pull a smirk upon seungcheol’s rosy cheeks.

“do you still need some more help?”

“that would be more than helpful, cheol.”

from the minute their lips were reunited once again, jisoo was immediately able to conclude one thing: sober kissing was so much better than drunk kissing. everything seems so rushed when you’ve drowned yourself in alcohol you can’t even name, and the moment isn’t fully savoured as it should be. but when you’re sober, and you’re truly in love with someone and their overall being, the passion seems so much more genuine, and the scents and tastes happen to be even stronger, with no bitter vodka flavour to block the luxurious, heavenly delight that was the classic butterscotch that seemed to always linger on seungcheol’s lips. no matter how it got there or stayed there, jisoo still adored it, taking in every aspect of its flavour as he savoured the moment, like a pirate finally finding his beloved treasure and taking in the sight of the gold in front of him - yet the only gold jisoo could see were the sparkling specks flickering in seungcheol’s irises. he was so precious, and jisoo still didn’t understand what he did in his past life to desire such an honour like this.

he wanted it to last longer. he wanted to bathe in seungcheol’s glory and submit himself again to seungcheol’s love. but, not only did he have numbers to rearrange for said boss, but there was movement by the entrance of the office, and there was the sound of an opening door, causing the pair of them to jump metres apart as if they were committing some sort of petty crime.

luckily for them, it was just wonwoo again, who stared for a miniscule of a second before regaining his focus and strode towards the table.

“finally, you actually grew some balls, seungcheol.” wonwoo didn’t seem too bothered by the site, with jisoo tipping over pencil pots with his clammy hands and seungcheol stumbling into the arm of the leather seat. “you do not understand how whipped this man is for you, jisoo. he’s constantly going on about your celestial beauty and how utterly charming you are when you so much as smile in the mornings - honestly i’m surprised i haven’t puked from the amount of sickenly sweet sonnets he’s recited about you in the years i’ve been working for him.” he placed the pile of papers in his hand next to seungcheol’s monitor, his face deadpanned from the minute he walked in the room. was seungcheol’s sweet words really so heartwarming that they made all of this seem normal to the personal assistant? “next time, do tell me when you’re gonna get frisky though, i need to give myself time to find a place to get on with jeonghan’s work because the brat somehow managed to fall behind _again_.” he sighed, opening the door again after walking a full circuit around seungcheol’s office. “have fun making out, i guess.”

after the door slammed shut behind wonwoo, jisoo bursted into giggles, watching the older immediately turn to him with yet another pout that simultaneously initiated more laughter from the data analyst. gaining balance once again from the awkward position he was stranded in, jisoo wandered over to the older and gently kissed his pout away to see if was the perfect spell - and he was correct, because as soon as he pulled away, seungcheol’s gummy bear smile found its way back to his lips.

“so, you’ve been swooning for a while too?” he couldn’t avoid such a point, because just the thought of seungcheol pining over him whilst he pined over seungcheol made his blood race even faster than ever before - arguably even more than friday night.

“yeah, i’m going to have to kill wonwoo for that one.” he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment despite it being very cute indeed. “but yeah, i am definitely in love with you; maybe i could prove that with a dinner date after work?”

jisoo tapped his finger against his chin, almost as if he was pondering the choice he had already chosen in his head. “i accept your request, but i wanna be boyfriends now though…”

“i didn’t say we couldn’t be, baby.” seungcheol drew lines along the latter’s jaw with his thumb, looking back into his eyes, where jisoo could still pick out the ursa major hidden in his pupils. “do you really have to get back to work now though?”

“well, you _are_ my boss, cheol.” jisoo said in response to the whining male. 

“okay then, i command - _as your boss_ \- for you to stay with me and finish what we started.”

this is exactly what jisoo had been craving all along - the touch and kiss and warmth of his boss in the sober form, where everything felt more genuine and could last for an eternity, the overwhelming passion dragging on for years and never dying out, fortunately. everything he had dreamed of was finally becoming a reality, and he was ready to say goodbye to the agony of (supposedly) unrequited love and keyboard smashing, and hello to a whole new world with seungcheol.

“happily, mr choi.”

and so seungcheol lifted his new boyfriend to sit on the glossed desk, and kissed jisoo senselessly until he forgot what work he was completely prior to all of this, until he forgot about all of those lonely nights he spent decomposing on the rotten settee, until he forgot even his own name; all until the only thought on his mind was of his handsome boss - and now boyfriend - choi  _goddamn_ seungcheol.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt and now on curiouscat too! both @incorrectchlsoo  
> ((someone teach me how to properly link stuff ssjsjs))
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
